Desire
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár: 18 év! OneShot PWP, azaz történet nem sok, leginkább csak hancúr. Az egyik főszereplő a mármár szokásos: Brian Gyönyörűség Molko, a másik... mondjuk Te :D


_Cím:  
__Desire_

_Írta:  
__Carmen_

_E-mail:  
__carmen-69'kukac'freemail.hu_

_Figyelmeztetés:  
__OneShot__ PWP, Brian Molko/XY SLASH, 18-as piroskarikás_

_Jegyzet__:  
Rekordidő. Másfél óra. Jóvanna, uncsiztam melóban, __nem volt bent a tevehajcsár__ :) És mellesleg megláttam két olyan képet Brianről, hogy azonnal felébredt bennem a feltétlen ruhalecibálhatnék. Olyan széép ez a fiú!! És még mindig nem az enyém… rohadtélet… :P :)  
Tehát az ihlet innen:  
http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/6764/placeboprojektrevolutiohf2.jpg  
__http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/6215/placeboprojektrevolutiont4.jpg _

* * *

Ahogy meghajoltatok a közönség előtt, és elhalványultak a fények a színpadon, azonnal megindultam, és a nyakamban fityegő VIP kártyát lépten-nyomon felmutogatva, rohantam az öltöződ felé. 

Már a koncert felénél elterveztem, hogy ott foglak várni a sötétben, meztelenül, kimondhatatlan vággyal a szemeimben, és egy perc pihenőt sem hagyok Neked, magamra rántalak azon nyomban, ahogy a tested a közelembe kerül… vagy talán megvárom, míg Te vetkőztetsz le, édes kicsi ujjaiddal lesimogatod az izzasztó vágytól rám tapadt textilszöveteket. Majd eldől… csak spontánul…

Végig kellett néznem. Az utolsó szám utolsó akkordjáig végig kellett hallgatnom, amit művelsz. Nem bírtam parancsolni a lábaimnak, egyszerűen a betonba gyökereztek. Hiába láttalak már százszor a színpadon, minduntalan elbűvölsz. Ki kell, hogy aludjanak a reflektorok, hogy képes legyek levenni Rólad éhes tekintetem.

De nekem kell hamarabb odaérnem! Ott akarok várni Rád, azt akarom, hogy meglepődj, amikor benyitsz. És tudom, hogy meg fogsz lepődni, hiszen az előbb még láttál a hangmérnök mellett.

Futok. Beleütközök néhány nagydarab biztonsági emberbe, akik miután gyakorlottan egy-két másodperc alatt megvizsgálják a belépőmet, félreállnak az utamból.

Lihegve csukom magamra a sötét kis szoba ajtaját. A térdemre támasztom a kezeim, és görnyedt háttal kapkodom még egy kis ideig a levegőt. Megcsináltam. Itt vagyok. Csak RÁD várva. Néhány percig állok a sötét szoba közepén, és hallgatózok. Várom, hogy végre megmutathassam Neked, mit tettél velem! Lehunyom a szemem, és elbűvölő arcodat látom. Már csak ettől is merev vagyok. A gondolat is felizgat, hogy perceken belül leteperlek.

Hallom, hogy közeledsz. Őszintén remélem, hogy jó szokásodhoz híven, egyedül szándékozol belépni az öltöződbe. Képtelen lennék türtőztetni magam, bárki is állna melletted. És igen. Nyílik az ajtó, Te pedig mit sem sejtve belépsz rajta. Nyúlsz a villanykapcsoló felé, amikor bal kezemmel megragadom a csuklód, jobb tenyeremet pedig a szádra tapasztom, hogy ne sikolts. Közben berúgom az ajtót, és nekilöklek. Eleinte próbálsz szabadulni, megijesztettelek nagyon. De hamar rájössz, hogy én vagyok a támadód. Ahogy a füledhez hajolok, és belesúgok, minden kétséged elszáll.

- Ne mozdulj. Akarlak. Nem tehetsz semmit. – duruzsolom ellenkezést nem tűrőn.

A választ meg sem várva a szádra nyomom követelőző számat. Nyelvemmel végigsimítom ajakaid, azután amint enyhén szétnyitod őket, a fogaidon simítok végig. Beletúrok izzadtságtól csapzott hajadba, és megszorítom a nedves fürtöket. Erősen meghúzom őket, hogy hátrakényszerítsem a fejed. Felfedem édes nyakadat, és mohón végignyalok a torkodon. Felnyögsz, és halkan megszólalsz.

- Ne csináld. Csupa izzadtság vagyok… – megpróbálsz eltolni magadtól, de még nem tudod, hogy engem már nem tudsz visszafogni, bármi is történik, Te most az enyém leszel!

A gallérodba kapaszkodok, és széthúzom az inged, amíg a gombok engedik. Hálát adok az égnek, hogy utálod begombolni a felső három gombodat. Végighúzom a nyelvem csupasz, sikamlós mellkasodon.

- Nem érdekel. Imádom az ízed. – ellenkezek, és tovább szántom nyelvemmel mellizmaid.

Megragadom a távoltartásomra kinyújtott kezeid, és a csuklóid a fejed felett az ajtónak préselem. Hozzád simulok, Neked feszítem sziklakemény férfiasságom, és hallgatom, figyelem a rezdüléseid, ahogy az érzéstől elveszíted az önuralmad. A nyakamba temeted az arcod, és a fogaid közé szorítod a húsomat, amit aztán a nyelveddel simogatsz a szádban. Begőzölök, amikor arra gondolok, hogy pontosan ugyanezt csinálhatnád akár a farkamon is. Helyes színes foltocskát hagysz a bőrömön. A birtoklási vágyad! Mindig meg akarsz jelölni! Én pedig büszkén viselem a jeleid. A Tiéd vagyok. És Te az enyém. AZ ENYÉM. Hát most add meg nekem, ami az enyém!

Várj, látni akarom! Felkapcsolom a villanyt, amire hunyorogsz egy picit. Újra meg újra megállapítom, milyen édesen kívánatos vagy!

Még erősebben nyomom neked izgalmam, amire kiengedsz a fogaid közül, csak hogy zavartalanul felnyöghess. Felhasználva gyenge pillanatod, kiengedlek egy rövid időre a börtönödből, hogy ledobjam a pólóm és a nadrágom. Ó istenem, mióta zavar már ez a sok szövet! Végre megszabadulhatok tőlük. És a testedet borító anyagoknak nagyon rövid határidőn belül ugyanezt a sorsot szánom.

Féltérdre ereszkedek előtted, felhúzom az átázott fehér inget a derekadnál, és megcsókolom a köldököd, körberajzolom nyelvem hegyével. Felkuncogsz a váratlan érintéstől. Olyan ennivalóan csiklandós vagy! Rád emelem a tekintetem, és elmosolyodok. Aztán a nyelvemmel végigsimogatom a nadrágod szegélye mentén a bársonypuha bőrt.

Idegesen sóhajtozva az ingedhez kapsz, kapkodva kigombolod a maradék négy gombot, és a földre dobod az anyagot, amíg én az övedbe kapaszkodva a csípőcsontod ízlelgetem.

- Vedd le… – szólsz a szenvedélytől rekedten – Vedd már le!

Egy pillanatra se jut eszembe vitatkozni Veled, gyakorlott mozdulatokkal szabadítalak meg az extraszűk farmernadrágtól, és azzal együtt az alsódtól is. Itt állsz előttem végre meztelenül. Erre vártam egész este!

Csak pár másodpercig csodállak mozdulatlanul, de Te máris sürgetően villogtatod rám tengerzöld szemeid.

- Mire vársz? Ne hagyj itt így _állni_! – méltatlankodsz.

- Nem hagylak… – mosolyodok el kajánul.

Vajon mit értettél az utolsó szavadon? Adok egy futó csókot keményen előre meredő vessződ csúcsára. Felsóhajtasz, és hajamba markolsz, türelmetlenül magadra húzva. Mosolygok rajtad, de szó nélkül veszlek engedelmesen a számba. Lassan mozgatom ajkaim feszülő férfiasságodon, és közben folyamatosan ingerlem a nyelvemmel is. Minden alkalommal mindenkinél jobban el akarlak kápráztatni. Mert azzal, hogy elkápráztatlak, megkapom belőled azt, amit más nem. Nem tudok betelni azzal, hogy önkívületben lássalak. Hogy átadd magad nekem feltétel nélkül. Bízol bennem, bármit megtehetek veled, mert tudod, hogy cserébe tőlem mindent megkapsz.

Egyik ujjam a számba veszem, hogy megnedvesítsem, majd gyengéden bejáratod kezdem simogatni vele. Őrjítően sóhajtozol, és nyögdécselsz minden egyes mozdulatomra. Lassan beléd vezetem előbb az egyik ujjam, majd hamar egy másik is csatlakozik hozzá. Gyorsítasz a tempón, egyre sürgetőbben lököd a csípőd előre, mind mélyebbre és mélyebbre nyomakodva a torkomban. Amikor érzem, hogy már nem sokáig bírod, egyre hangosabbak a sóhajaid, élesebbek a nyögéseid, a kezeim a csípődre teszem, és az ajtónak kényszerítlek, hogy ne tudj mozdulni. Pimaszul felnézek rád, és kacéran végignyalok az ég felé meredező vessződön. Már épp kezdenél reklamálni, amikor megszólalok.

- Nem, nem. Még nem, édesem. – vigyorgok szemtelenül.

Kétségbeesetten nézed az arcom. Nagy levegőt veszel, erőt gyűjtesz, hogy ellenkezz. Felállok melletted, és szorosan hozzád simulok. Már nyitnád a szád, amikor beléd fojtom a kitörni készülő szóáradatot a nyelvemmel. Mélyen beléd furakodok, a szájpadlásod csiklandozom nyelvem hegyével, Te pedig megadóan körülfonod egyik lábaddal a derekam.

Végigsimítok a csípődön, a fenekedbe markolok, felnyögsz, én erősen az ajtónak nyomlak, és Te felemeled a másik lábad is. Combjaiddal szorítasz, és közben egyik kezeddel mohón keresed a lehetőséget, hogy megszerezd magadnak a kettőnk között feszülő kemény szerszámom. Nem telik nagy fáradságodba, mivel nekem is EZ az egyetlen, mindenek felett álló vágyam ebben a pillanatban.

Mindkét kezemmel tartom a feneked, és lassan tolom csak beléd az eszelős vágytól forrón lüktető férfiasságom. Összeszorítod káprázatos szemeid, és nyögve tűröd, hogy megkapd, amire vágysz. Finoman tövig beléd nyomulok. Csókolom a nyakad, a torkod, és amikor már kényelmesnek érzem, és tudom, hogy te is hozzászoktál az érzéshez, elkezdek először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban és erőteljesebben mozogni benned. A fejedet hátraszeged, és hangosan nyögdécselsz. Egyáltalán nem érdekel, ahogy a fejed ütemesen hozzáütődik az ajtóhoz, mintha észre sem vennéd. Azt sem tudod már, hol vagy. Csak mi ketten létezünk. Hogy ki hallja szenvedélyünk kiszűrődő zajait, nem számít.

Egyik kezem a hasamnál rángó férfiasságod köré fonom, és összhangban csípőm minden rezdülésével kínozni kezdelek. Már alig kapsz levegőt, patakokban folyik az izzadság a testedről, amikor kívülről egy hang hallatszik.

- Minden rendben van? – kérdi egy túlzottan kíváncsi munkaerő az ajtó mögül, a furcsa zörgések hallatán.

- Aaaaahhh… igeeen! Aahhhh… minden a legnagyobb rendben! – kiáltod félreérthetetlenül, amikor elélvezel.

És én abban a pillanatban követlek, önelégült mosollyal az ajkaimon. Aztán a válladra borulok, megrogynak a lábaim, és az ajtónak dőlve lassan csúszunk le a földre. Az ölemben tartva reszkető kis tested szívom be gyönyöröd émelyítő illatát. Egymás karjában szuszogunk még egy ideig szótlanul, aztán megmoccansz, és sugárzó kipirult arcod rám emeled.

- Pontosan ez az, amiért szeretlek… őrült. – suttogod, majd szorosan átölelsz.

- Szó szerint ezt akartam mondani én is. – felelem nevetve, és az orrod hegyére adok egy puszit. – Szeretlek, Brian Őrült Molko.


End file.
